


Nobody Dies - An AU

by HellHathPie986



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Bonding, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: Eustass Kid aspires to be a great machinist in modern day America, but first he has to get through High School. A better summary will come with more chapters... The theme of this fic is unless they've died of natural causes like old age and disease, all the One Piece characters are alive.





	Nobody Dies - An AU

Sixteen-year-old Eustass Kid stood on the edge of the property of his new high school and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm his nerves. He’d originally intended on going here when he was first given the option, but he’d had to move away before summer ended when his father gained employment elsewhere. Not that he had ever gotten along with the man, which led to his inevitable efforts of emancipation. And now here he was, free to do as he wished and entirely responsible for himself.

Of course, he’d already almost succeeded in burning down his apartment complex with a grease fire and hadn’t so much as even stepped inside the communal laundromat. It was impressive how quickly dirty laundry piled up and he was thankful there was at least one clean pair of pants left in his wardrobe for today. His roommate was his best friend which made the move-out easier since Eustass was invited to squat in the living room until the lease was up and they could eventually get a two bedroom. Unfortunately, Killer wasn’t much tidier himself and the messes just piled on top of one another.

However, the night before (or, more accurately, for the entire last week) he’d been too nervous about being late on his first day of transferring into this high school that he’d accidentally pulled an all-nighter. It was February, which was a bit of an awkward time to start in a new school, but he figured he could manage to scrape through to the end of the year. He wasn’t a model student, but he’d be damned before he was forced to repeat a grade. June would mark the end of his sophomore year, and September would be the start of junior year. Just one more step to being accepted by the world as an independent and capable adult. It was hard enough landing a job at sixteen with no parental support, but for the past week he’d been picking up shifts at the local hardware shop stocking shelves. He knew he was getting shortchanged and paid under the table, but he had leverage over the owner since he knew for a fact the guy was partaking in tax evasion. 

Of course, putting all that aside, he was more nervous about seeing some old faces he wasn’t too thrilled to meet again. Eustass was never the nicest of children and there was a certain set of brothers he would rather not run into again. However, that stuff was all in the past! Right? Maybe they’d forgotten, or even forgiven him for all the trouble he caused. After all, no one died!

Kid swallowed heavily. Somehow Killer had convinced him to just go with this school. Seeing as it specialized in trade careers and offered Running Start programs in mechanical and technical trades, it was the easiest way in the area to get a jumpstart on a career. He’d always wanted to be an auto mechanic and machine shop specialist, and now he was back on track to fulfill that dream. Of course, the only downside was facing his past. It was possible, but also very uncomfortable.

Eustass Kid adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and marched forward, deciding now was the time to step up and be a man. He had a job, he had an apartment, and he was going to carry on with his life. No more wallowing in self-pity, no more excuses, and no more blaming his shitty parents. Every step he took was in his own name and for his own ambitions. 

Kid strode confidently up to the front door of the school and threw it open, glaring hard at the onlookers who were suddenly distracted by the loud slam of the door. They stared back at him, confused by his attitude, then slowly went back to their own conversations. Kid nodded once, appreciating the lack of interest displayed by his peers and looking forward to flying under the radar the rest of the school year.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Fire Crotch himself. What are you doing here?” Came a voice from off to the side. Kid turned and wasn’t surprised to find two familiar faces leaning against the wall and staring him down.

“Glad to see you two finally hit puberty, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be that short for the rest of your lives.” He retorted, unwilling to give way. After all, he was the new kid in the school, and he wasn’t about to be stepped on his first day. “Ace and Sabo, I should’ve known you’d be here to greet me.”

Ace narrowed his eyes and pushed off the wall, taking a few steps forward with Sabo following along behind. 

“We go here, idiot. The real question is, what do you think you’re doing here?” The dark-haired boy asked, attempting to puff out his chest and look menacing. Kid had always bullied him and his brothers, what made him think he could just walk in and expect different treatment?

“I go here too. In fact, I could use a guide seeing how it’s my first day.” The red head replied, pulling out his schedule and waving it with an evil smile on his face.

“Well, that’s going to be a problem you see. Our school’s got a policy against ugly dumb people. Afraid you’ll have to try somewhere else.”

“Careful around that glass house of yours, shouldn’t be throwing stones.”

The two boys butted heads literally, glaring and practically snarling at one another as Sabo stood back and sighed. Just when he thought things couldn’t any weirder in his life, this guy shows up and just throws it all back into chaos. Before they could start a physical altercation though, a somewhat familiar face stepped between the two, squeezing his arms between the two boys and forcing them apart.

“Sophomore class president, Kaku! I’m here as your official tour guide, Eustass Kid, now just what the hell do you think you’re doing!”

Ace and Kid glared at each other a moment longer before finally turning their murderous gazes on the long-nosed student.

“Just getting reacquainted.” Kid replied, shrugging off the touch. Ace followed suit, glaring at him once again.

“I see. Well, the first bell has already rung and that means it’s time to get to class. The two of you freshmen would be wise to head that way.” Kaku warned, willing to let the scuffle slide for the time being. He snatched the paper from Kid’s hand and looked it over. “Looks like the four of us will be having the same lunch and gym class. We’ll see you two then.” Kaku stated before walking away. He motioned for Kid to followed and the red head begrudgingly complied.

What a shitty way to start the rest of his school year.

~0~

Lunch was easy enough to avoid the two younger boys and gym was a piece of cake as well since they weren’t forced to interact. What Eustass was really interested in though was his jewelry making class and auto shop. Even applied mathematics was fascinating since the content mostly had to do with real world scenarios. Everything was related to electrical engineering applications today and he was actually kind of excited for a project the class would be working on. Unfortunately, even after his spirits had been lifted by the final bell, he couldn’t seem to shake the two younger brats.

“Why the hell’re you two following me? Get lost!” Kid snapped.

“Who the hell would follow you, asshole!” Ace shouted back. 

“Well, whatever you’re doing, go do it somewhere else!”

“We were walking this path first, shithead! YOU get lost!”

Ace and Kid glared daggers at one another, fists clenched and ready to fly. Sabo frowned bitterly and decided to step between the two, shoving them apart before they did something stupid.

“Ace, shut up!” Sabo said, annoyed. Ace ignored his brother and continued to glare. “I said enough! If Kid really had it out for us, don’t you think he’d have done something by now?” Sabo asked, attempting to be the voice of reason. Ace let up a bit of tension but was no more pacified than before. “And you, we’re not going to forgive you and we’re certainly not going to forget. But that doesn’t mean you can come in here, act all tough, and expect everything to be fine.”

Kid growled in annoyance but accepted the terms, taking a step back.

“Fine. I’m here to graduate this shitty school and get on with my life anyways, not here to kiss your asses. So, we’ll do each other a favor and stay the hell away from one another.” Kid offered, extending his hand. Ace and Sabo glanced between each other before Ace extended his hand as well.

“Agreed.”

Just then, a bell rang, and Eustass Kid turned to see they were standing in front of another school. He read the sign and realized it was a middle school, then realized something as well. He knew his apartment was around the area, and if Ace and Sabo were walking this direction then either they lived over here as well or…

“Ace! ! Sabo! !”

Eustass Kid somehow managed to turn several shades paler than before at the sound of that voice. While it was hard to recognize Ace and Sabo’s, this one was unmistakable.

“Luffy, it always amazes me that your final class is in the back of the school, and yet you’re always the first one out of those doors.” Sabo commented, ruffling his brother’s hair as he clung around Ace’s waist.

“I just missed you guys so much! Can we get ice cream?” Luffy begged, earning a laugh from both boys.  
“Did you turn in your homework today?” Sabo asked, earning a wide smile and hearty nod.

“Yeah! And teach said I’m doing way better!” Luffy exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

“Then I suppose we can.” Ace stated, jingling the change in his pocket that was meant for that entire purpose. Luffy shouted with excitement as he jumped some more until he realized someone else was standing with his brothers.

“Ace, Sabo, who’s this? Is he a friend of yours?” He asked, blissfully unaware of who the guy was.

“Don’t you recognize him? I know it’s been a few years, but that hair is a dead giveaway.” Sabo replied. He watched as the cogs turned in his little brother’s head, but to no conclusion.

“That’s Eustass Kid. Seems he’s gonna be going to school with your nii-chans.” Ace explained, folding his arms with an unpleasant expression. Eustass frowned deeper.

“What? ! This guy? !” Luffy exclaimed, suddenly remembering him. “But… But he’s!” Luffy continued, smoke practically billowing from his ears. “I oughta kick your butt right now!” The youngest exclaimed, rushing forward only to be held at arm’s length by Eustass kid. The oldest could practically engulf little Luffy’s face in his hand with his palm covering the kid’s entire forehead. He cocked an eyebrow at the display, remembering when the little boy could barely even throw a punch and just cried a lot.

“Luffy, calm down. That was a long time ago, we’ve agreed to a truce.” Ace sighed, grabbing the scruff of the youngest’s shirt and pulling him away. 

“But Ace! He’s!” Hot tears of frustration trickled down Luffy’s cheeks. 

“I know, Luffy. But it’s not worth it. Just ignore him.” Ace stated, waiting for him to calm down. He eventually did, and when Ace let go, Luffy settled with glaring at the tallest. Kid, however, was already unhappy with the reunion and the only thing that could make it worse was if that guy showed up. Kid grimaced internally at the idea. He seemed to be the only one who could stand up to him at the time and every time he did, Kid had been filled with unimaginable rage. He couldn’t understand it at the time, and the memories of the feeling had faded enough, so he was left with the hope of never running into the guy again.

Of course, it seemed as if the universe was just there to play a prank on his entire life because just as the thoughts crossed his mind, the sound of a car engine revving brought him back to the situation at hand. Kid raised an eyebrow, wondering who could possibly be showing off in front of a middle school when a sleek black car rolled up in front of the four. It was by no means an obscenely expensive sports car, but it definitely had some muscle to it and a brand-new wash job. When the driver killed the engine and stepped out though, Kid was met with a horrible sight.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the long lost Eustass-ya. To what do we owe the pleasure?” The amused voice of Trafalgar Law stated, a coy smile on his lips. Kid’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

“Torao!” Luffy shouted, running up to the other and jumping on him with a big hug. Ace and Sabo were also excited to see the oldest, but they were more impressed with the reaction he was getting from the redhead. 

Eustass Kid gaped like a fish out of water. Never in his life had he seen something which captivated his attention so deeply that it angered him on a visceral level. It felt as if his heart was going to leap out of his throat and his blood was going to spew from his veins. Law had managed to somehow gain a lean and athletic build to himself, no longer looking like a skinny teenager and instead more like a suave and sophisticated man. The soul patch and scruffy hair matched his carefree attitude and smooth voice perfectly, piling on top of the countless other surprises that felt as if they were punching him in the gut.

Were those ear piercings? And was that a hint of a tattoo on his collar? Not to mention the ones on his forearms which were easily visible with the man’s sleeves rolled up. Fuck. 

“Torao! I want ice cream!” Luffy called out, breaking through Kid’s thoughts.

“Did you turn in your homework?” Law asked, his eyes finally letting Eustass’ go free. The redhaired teen felt himself suck in a heavy breath, wondering when he’d lost the air in his lungs.

“Yes I did!” Luffy called out, getting impatient.

“Well, then that sounds like it deserves ice cream.” Law observed, earning an excited exclamation from the youngest. “Are you going to join us, Eustass-ya?”

The three brothers glanced between each other, making a face at one another.

“Him? Why are we taking him?” Ace asked unpleasantly, crinkling his nose.

“Yeah, don’t you remember who he is?” Sabo inquired reasonably. Law chuckled.

“He’s a troubled youth, much like yourselves.” Law mused, earning unhappy stares from the three. He chuckled again. “I sense much personal growth in him. I’m sure you two can understand what it feels like when the world is working against you.” He continued. Ace and Sabo blinked, then glanced at one another realizing the eldest was right. Their expressions deflated nonetheless as they climbed into the car, the two freshmen not bothering to fight over the front seat as Sabo climbed into the back. Luffy seemed to have ignored the exchange when he realized they were finally leaving and followed after Sabo.

“The invitation still stands, dear Eustass-ya.” Law stated, nodding in the direction of his car. Kid bristled, suddenly realizing he had to give an answer. He wanted to shout his disgust and insult the other for even considering the question, but what came out sounded more like “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

And with that, Eustass Kid climbed into the other side, sitting next to Luffy who was too distracted by ice cream to fully grasp what was going on.


End file.
